A Lost Love
by fourfourbeat
Summary: Legolas meets old friend Geneviva. But as Legolas is being forced to marry another elfen lady, and Geneviva is forced into many stupid marriages and positions, can their lost love been found?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings except my character.

Chapter One Reunion

* * *

Walking in the garden, Geneviva sighed. She knew her father, the general for the Mirkwood region, was a very busy man, but appointing his only daughter as "Protector of the Gardens" was a sad excuse for not being able to spend time with her. 

She sat down on the bench, holding a white lily. Bowing her head, Geneviva looked at her feet. They were red, for her deceased mother always had Geneviva bind them. She were not of royalty, but her mother would not hear of it.

Author's Note: Her feet are probably a children's size 4, if you can visulize that.

_Flashback_

_"Ma, please, no more binding! It pains me!"Geneviva whined._

_"I will not have a daughter with big hobbit feet!" Reanda, her mother, sharply snapped back._

_"I am not a hobbit!" Geneviva started to cry._

_"Stop your crying! Crying doesn't solve anything!" Reanda started to tighten the bindings._

_Geneviva continued to cry, and Reanda continued to scold and hit her daughter._

_End of Flashback_

A strand of her long red hair fell in front of her face, and Geneviva put it behind her ear and rose her head.

Looking at the waterfall on the east side of the garden, Geneviva pushed the memory behind her and started to hum. In spite of herself, she then started to sing.

_I searched the city for a fair lord  
And looked for a fair man  
But there will never be another you  
In all the --_

"Land," sang out a voice behind her. Geneviva spun around to find a smiling Legolas Greenleaf.

"Legolas!" Geneviva answered his smile

"Geneviva, I haven't seen you for the longest of times!" He pulled her up from the bench and twirled her around.

"You look more beautiful than ever. And you've grown."

She turned as red as her feet, and bowed her head to look at them.

Legolas swayed his head on the side and looked at her. He said her name, and when she looked up, kissed her on both cheeks, then her forehead. "There is nothing to be shameful of."

Geneviva turned even redder, and said, "What brings my fair prince to the gardens?"

"Please, Geneviva, how many times have I told you to not call me 'prince.'"

"Only a million times."

He laughed and took her hand. "Sit, and tell me why you are here."

Geneviva sighed, then gave a phony smile, saying, "I have been appointed Protector of the Gardens during this war."

"War? What war?" Legolas looked genuinely confused.

"The small war between Mirkwood and...um..." She stumbled for the name of the opposing land.

"Your father set you to this position, did he not?"

Geneviva shifted her feet and mumbled, "Yes..."

Legolas tilted her head upwards and looked into her eyes. "There is no war," he said gently.

She stepped back, astonished. "No war?" she cried increduously. "Then, then...what are they doing?"

Legolas shrugged. "Preparing?"

"But you said there was no war!"

"Preparing for a future war?"

"So there is sight of a war?"

"Did I say that?"

"You said they were preparing for war in the future!"

"If we might have one?"

"So there is national argument?"

"This is too confusing!" Legolas cried out, and kissed her to shut her up. And even though she would never admit it, Geneviva was glad he did.

Seconds later they broke apart and laughed. "Geneviva, your father..."

"I know. He is trying his hardest." She started to play with a strand of her hair.

"By sending you for a worthless position as he prepares for a non-existent war? Is it so hard to spend time with you?"

"He's quite busy..." mumbled Geneviva, turning red.

"Too busy to appreciate his daughter?"

Geneviva then tried a different approach. "You have no right to disrespect my father!" She glared at Legolas with her fist clutched at her side.

Legolas put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down Geneviva, I didn't mean any insult towards your father."

"Good. Keep it that way! And make sure you watch that mouth of yours!" she answered, poking her finger into his chest for emphasis.

He gave her a twisted smile and laughed.

She scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips and angrily asked, "What?"

"You haven't changed since you were young."

Geneviva took a step back, obviously hurt.

"I have!" she cried indignantly.

"No you haven't. You're still the grouchy girl you always were."

"I've matured. It's all your fault my bad habits have returned."

"Oh, really?"

"Really, Legolas."

They looked at each other, and then Legolas shrugged.

"Whatever you may think Geneviva. I, on the other hand, want to go swimming."

Legolas started for the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, when she grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Swimming?"

"Oh no you don't! You can't swim here unless you have authorization."

Legolas gave her a "um...duh? who am I?" look.

"Oh, heh, right."

Geneviva sighed and stomped off and slapped herself down on the bench. Legolas gave an amused look as he took his archery and shirt off.

Swimming in the water, he grinned at Geneviva, who was trying very hard not to stare.

"Hey Geneviva! Look, an orc! Shouldn't you go kill it?" Legolas tested her.

Geneviva didn't move a muscle. Legolas frowned and tried again.

"Geneviva, your father is here!"

Again she didn't do anything.

He sighed. Then, grinning with a devious plan, he pretended to drown.

Geneviva gave a glance, and then saw that he wasn't kidding, jumped in after him.

Swimming towards him, she grabbed hold of his arm, and Legolas laughed.

"What?" shrieked Geneviva. "You weren't drowning, so now I'm soaking wet?"

"Mmm...it does seem to be that way."

Geneviva moaned. "**I'm** going to drown because of you! This dress will pull me down!"

"Here, hold on to me, I'll help you," Legolas sincerely offered.

She swam towards Legolas, and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

As Legolas treaded water, Geneviva secretly smiled and gave a low whistle. Suddenly, she was being pulled down swiftly, and this time it was for real.

As Geneviva plunged down deeper into the water, Legolas panicked and dove in after her. But whatever was pulling her down was too fast for him. Coming up for air, he screamed, "Geneviva!" and dove back in for her again.

Meanwhile, Geneviva was laughing. The water was only 8 feet deep, so by the time the enchanted octopus pulled her down, she was standing in an underwater cavern giggling.

"_Merci Ami_, _Lefradi," _thanked Geneviva, as Lefradi, the octopus, waved a tentacle and vanished.

Author's Note: That was French (for those who didn't know) and I just didn't feel like making something up for "Thank you friend," so I translated it.

She could distinctly hear Legolas shrieking her name for her, and she just about died laughing. Thinking he had had enough torture, she whistled again for Lefradi, and told him to bring her male companion. Doing as it was told to, seconds later came Legolas.

"Ah, Legolas, welcome to the underwater cavern!"

He just stared at her, then angrily stalked up to her and started to shout.

"Geneviva, what did you think you were doing! I thought you were dead! Don't you ever do that again!"

She shrugged and smiled, with the simple response of, "You care for me? That is quite sweet!"

Again, he stared at her in disbelief. She laughed and hugged him, whispering, "Sorry, my prince."

"Geneviva," started Legolas, backing away and turning his head to the side, "do not call me 'prince.'"

"What pains you, Legolas?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I...I am to be wedded."

"To whom?"

"I don't know. But this is for Mirkwood. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Legolas looked at Geneviva, who was quite perplexed by this comment, and seeing that it did not matter to her that he was forced to marry another woman and not her, he smiled.

_"Je vous aime, et vous êtes mon monde," _Legolas mummered.

Author's Note: "I love you and you are my world."

"And I you," she said back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This is what happens when I get really bored. I become Madelyne (just kidding, my best friend!) Please review! I am in great need of constructive criticism!


End file.
